Shuuji Misora
((Misora's gender is not confirmed in the manga, so we will use the he/him pronouns he uses for himself)) Shuuji Misora is one of the usual visitors of the lounge. He like to dress in feminine clothing and dresses, but he is uncertain about what his gender is. Appearance: Misora has a short taper hairstyle, small eye brows, and half lidded eyes. They have freckles on their bridge. Personality: Misora is aloof and somewhat rude, though this could be more from his admiration of Anonymous than his real personality. He like to read and take care of his fish at the lounge. He is undecided about his gender, and can become frustrated when assumptions are made about him. Background Misora's parents are divorced. He lives with his mother, grandmother and his two older sisters. He's currently in the sixth grade. Relationships ''Misora's sisters'' Misora is distant towards his sisters because his/her "cross-dressing" and seems somewhat envious of them. Lounge Members Misora does not appear to have any significant relationships with any of the Lounge members beyond being friendly acquaintances. Misora admired Anonymous for her choice to grow up without being anyone as well as living as anyone, though this admiration may have worn off throughout his time at the Lounge. Plot Volume 2 Chapter 6 Misora changes into their a dress, colored contacts, makeup, and a wig in the back of the lounge. Tasuku only figures out who he is when he sees him walk in the lounge in his school clothes. Though a series of questions, Tasuku learns that Misora only dresses in feminine clothing at the lodge and is not out to his family and friends. He antagonizes Tasuku about his sexuality and his crush on Tsubaki. When Anonymous enters the room, all of Misora's attention shifts completely to her. He beams when she compliments her dress. Realizing what Tasuku might think, Misora quickly tells him Tasuku he dress "like this" for himself. He doesn't seem happy when Tasuku tells him that's okay and leaves to change clothes in a hurry. Chapter 7 Misora is seen carrying a plastic bag as he leaves the houses. His older sister's talking about swapping clothes makings him nervous and he rushes to leave. He angrily throws his trash away. Later, he is in the lounge wearing his full outfit. Misora glares at Tasuku when he comes to the lounge until Tasuku compliments his outfit, causing him to blush and hide. Misora puts on his school uniform again and asks to go to Tasuku's house. At Tasuku's house, Misora ask what to do when "your underwear gets dirty' because it was the first time "that" (a wet dream) had happened to him. That's what the plastic bag was at the start of the chapter. He admits that he doesn't have anyone he feels comfortable talking to since he only lives with women. Tasuku tries to connect this to his cross-dressing but is quickly shot down. Misora continues to worry about puberty, and how he will grow into a more masculine body, but also doesn't know if he actually wants to be a girl. Tasuku pressuring him to decide only makes him more frustrated and he tries to leave. Tasuku realizes that Misora needs his help and grabs his hand. Chapter 8 Tasuku tries to help Misora find someone like him on the LGBT twitter community, but finds it difficult since he can't classify Misora's identity. Haruko explains that gender and sexuality are on a spectrum, but a label would help Misora find a supportive community. Misora redirects the conversation back to Tasuku, asking him how he learned he was gay. Misora pesters him for a "reason" he's gay which irritates him enough to make him yell. Trivia * Saki and Haruko donated some of their hand me downs for Misora to wear around the lodge. They also let him buy used clothes and wigs online. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:Lounge members